


将河流紧握于手

by thunderybee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 初代光, 爱梅光
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 这是一个比光之泛滥还要久远的传说……法诺村里曾有一个叫缪栎的维斯族。据说她向往着森林外的自由，所以决定离开村子。可是她在这里停下脚步，回过身望着已经无法回去的故乡，流下了眼泪……不知道是不是她的泪水传达到了森林的元灵那里，从这里开始涌出清澈的水，最终成为了河流。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 5





	将河流紧握于手

你看见他，一动不动地站在树下，脚底下踩着堇菜花像是一些摔碎的夜空，毫无疑问你会立即出言讽刺，迅速地像某种习以为常的条件反射，大英雄，你像没怎么睡醒，都给你解决了，怎么还是一副苦兮兮的样子。  


他的眼皮跳动了一下，带着克制的不安和警惕转过来面对你。你很自知之明，从前就知道自己并不是会因为友善温柔的性格而广受欢迎，伶俐的舌头和不耐烦常常让市民们更加小心敬畏地看待这位议员，但，就算已经过去很久很久，你还是忍不住会想起来有那么两个蠢货，其性情的柔和良善在市民中声名远扬，远超他们本领的高超，以至于他俩能够和指引冥府之人成为朋友还成了一段短暂的逸闻。  


你想干什么。  


看得出来，他尝试忍耐你的尖酸，尽力不要反击你的刻薄，他不是一个口齿迟钝的家伙，但是相当拙劣，他不适合当个坏人，不是吗，从来如此，他一直是个广受欢迎的模范市民，即使常常有些让老爷子血压升高，让希斯拉德哈哈大笑的创作，毫无疑问大家是爱着他的，因为他那无私的毫无保留的爱和信赖，像个没有经历过饥饿的孩子，会把兜里甜蜜的糖果掏出来送给每一个遇到的人，他当然不是孩子……实际上在杰出的议会成员里，他是以战士的英勇扬名，你的挚友是勇敢的捍卫者，行走的公正女神之剑。他的勇敢和你的冷静（换句话说，没头脑和不高兴），加以希斯拉德智慧的调和（煽风点火），你们三个走到哪里，都会引起热烈的欢迎和友善的辩论邀请。  


为什么会变成这样。你凝视着年轻的疲惫的英雄，为什么我们会走到这一步。  


这个问题也许在他离开之前你就该问他，抓住他，看着他的眼睛，明明他才是嘴直心快的那一个，说些叫希斯拉德也开始挠头的问题。为什么要放弃你的故乡……。  


我想我没什么心情应付你的挑衅，无影，他又把脸转过去，而且我很感谢你对修特拉的帮助。不再看着你，你沉睡已久的心慢慢燃烧起来，像那只吼叫悲鸣的不死鸟，你才是那个丢下一切逃走的家伙……你这个混蛋……但是你没有动，他不是……他的灵魂黯淡无光，支离破碎，那些微弱的光晕根本不是你勇敢的伙伴……不是值得你追过去的影子，向一无所知的低等生物倾泄怒气和思念很无聊……他根本不记得……不知道亚马乌罗提的晚风和星星，他不是那个和你一起走过月光铺满的街道的人。  


传说中那个维斯族的女人回过头，遥遥看向老旧的、睡在阴影里的村庄，让眼泪涌成悲恸的河流。连残破的灵魂也能懂得思念的苦难，不是吗。他却仍然把他被使命和悲伤压垮的同胞们当成冷血的怪物。  


那你在等待着什么呢……你和他视线并行，你知道他长久以来的疲惫，被拖进陌生的光芒里，自己的世界战乱纷起，分身乏术……这不是那些加班太久的夜晚，他一头栽倒在你肩膀上，一边打盹一边试图走成直线的琐事。哈迪斯，他打了个呵欠，明天请替我向议长告假吧。搞什么，你也睁不开眼皮，勉强抓紧他背后的袍子拖着两个人一起蠕动，以免他像一团融化的冰淇淋一样滑下去，我也不想去早会，我困死了。  


最终理事会确实只说了点无关紧要的小事，在希斯拉德的照顾和笑话下，你们也拥有了宁静的短暂酣眠。  


多么惬意，毫无忧虑的生活，你最大的烦恼就是希望躺在草坪上陷入甜蜜的黑色时不要有任何一个嘻嘻哈哈的友人前来打扰，因为你深知你完全没有任何办法能拒绝他们的请求。  


你怎么还会抱有期待。你闭上眼睛，胸膛徒劳的起伏，呼吸对你没什么意义，这世界上没有任何一件事是对你有意义的……自从拉哈布雷亚不得不接受他所寻回的学生们如同萤火，即使灵魂仍然能够闪烁，却也只有片刻的光晕，你看着更加沉默的老人，徒劳地握住最后一个残缺的回忆，老师……那个人类垂垂老矣，片刻就要化作沙漠中散碎的尘土，在拉哈布雷亚眼里他却仍然曾是一位年幼的、聪慧好问的爱徒。  


谢谢您……老师。  


他含混老迈的咽喉勉强说完就已经失去作用，灵魂像水一样流淌而去，你知道拉哈布雷亚老爷子并不像你一样具备窥探深渊的本质，但那一刻，你知道他确实是在看着那片死去的残破灵魂，消散在冥海的远方。  


后来你再也没有联系过忙碌的同僚们，偶尔能够听闻谁搞砸了什么，在能够坚强地度过末日、能直面与友爱的同伴分离后的以格约姆也会痛哭，也许她的失手是把沉睡在深渊下的同胞推行更远了，但是……你坐在冥河的边缘，感觉一切都那么遥远、疏离……有人死去有人又返回，漫长的，忙碌又寂静的生命奔流中，你小心地把希斯拉德收捡进记忆里，却从来都没有找到过他灵魂的匆匆一瞥。  


那个时候你会异想天开觉得他可能会活着，不是吗，他常常有很多叫人大吃一惊继而头痛欲裂的点子，有时候也能叫你扯着嘴角勉强笑一笑，你在这里吗，你对着河流发问，又觉得自己怎么变得跟他一样蠢……也没什么好责怪老爷子他们瞒着自己，你向来不怎么合群……有时候会觉得自己是不是才是那个最冲动的家伙，不然怎么会看见那个狼狈逃亡的背影，所有的计划都因此变了方向呢。  


真的太麻烦了啊……你也不是没有抱怨过，对聪慧的古代人来说，凭空创造出一个点子远比执行麻烦，明明你已经谱写好了这个星球的命运，让光芒像琥珀一样凝固整个世界，多么美妙，有时候希斯拉德也会说你内心其实是个敏感的艺术家……虽然你马上回讽了他矫揉造作的多余形容，但是从在场第三人的笑声来看，其实你也颇为自得……现在要允许这已生根发芽的恶之树长出夜的分支，对你来说难道不是多此一举？你知道自己不过是在紧握一抔流水，到头来只会让手变得些许潮湿，毫无用处。  


没有人会说你是铁石心肠，恶毒刻薄的人，好吧，也许你那个没什么用的孙子会这么说（他确实这么说了），向亚马乌罗提发誓，你以前真的没有打算留下后代，和他们在一起的生活让你满足，他人的插足反而很多余，古代人的生命富足而悠长，你原以为你会和他一起走过漫长的、更加漫长的一生，影子交叠，从市政大厅的台阶步入夜晚柔和的风中，直至灵魂与永恒并行，不会分离……想到这儿，那股苦涩的叹息又从胸膛里漫出来，你也曾对你的孩子抱有真正的希望，他很高大、健康，聪慧又坚韧，也许人类在文明上暂时达不到那颗明珠之城的高度，但是你会很有耐心……然而他、他们的生命就像枝头的细叶，仅仅轻轻的晃动就足以坠落。这想法确实没用，艾梅若萝丝对你说，她的语气太老实了，丝毫没有讽刺之意，反而叫你只想翻白眼，行吧……我先睡一觉，可累死我了。你猜想自己是不是在逃跑，就像你痛恨的那个人一样丢下乱成一团的危机抽身而去。  


不过他那副又傻又捉摸不透的样子确实让你想起来一点事情，你靠着古树沉默的枝干，想着那天野外考察结束后，你收好行李去叫他一起回去，看见他伫立在一片碎石嶙峋的荒原边，看着杂乱的灰色的尘土。  


怎么了，你还有记录没写完吗，你懒洋洋地抬手掸了掸他灰扑扑的兜帽，说点好听的，我回去给你补完得了。  


他耸了耸肩，不置可否地转过来跟你一起离开，没什么，他又回头看了下干枯寂静的大地，像是有某种温柔起伏的潮湿在风中回响，那儿……以前好像是条河。  


他的目光温柔又怀念，好了，我们回去吧，哈迪斯。你回忆着那些柔和的触碰，他的手指上细小的伤痕。  


你闭上眼睛深深地呼吸，树下那条名为缪栎的流水穿过荧光点点的蓝色堇，带你沉入熟悉的黑暗中。


End file.
